Losing Control
by Nati Black Malfoy
Summary: Pansy arrumou um emprego como jornalista no Profeta Diário. Seu dever? Entrevistar Harry Potter.  Fluffy.


**N/A:** Oi gente! Eu escrevi essa fi pro projeto "And The Sky Was All Violet..." do 6Vassouras. É a primeira fic do Harry Potter que eu to postando e espero que vocês gostem! É tudo do ponto de vista da Pansy.

* * *

Losing Control

_A vida é injusta. Pegue pais falidos pós-guerra e some uma filha formada em Hogwarts e você tem o primeiro trabalho que aparecer._

_Hunf. Como se eu não fosse, logo logo, me casar com um milionário que me sustente._

_Bem, na verdade, eu ainda não conheço nenhum milionário que queira me sustentar. Mas é só uma questão de tempo._

_Mas voltando ao trabalho, eu sou uma jornalista. Sim, senhoras e senhores. Uma jornalista. Sabe aquelas pessoas que usam blazerzinhos e oculozinhos e escrevem matérias em jornais? Pois bem, eu sou uma delas. Só que sem os blazers e óculos, porque tipo, eu sou jovem e bonita, pra não dizer outra coisa._

_Mas resumindo. Meu dever hoje? Entrevistar ele. Harry Potter. O menino que em épocas passadas eu me dedicava, juntamente com meus amigos, a infernizar sua vida. É. Eu disse que a vida era injusta._

_Toc, toc, toc._

_-_Quem é?-disse uma voz máscula do outro lado da porta do Largo Grimmauld, 12, "_A mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black_", ou como foi apontada a mim, a casa do Potter. A julgar pelo barulho no assoalho, ele estava descalço.

-Profeta Diário. -respondi em minha voz mais profissional. -Tenho hora marcada para uma exclusiva com o Sr. Potter.

-Eu sou o Sr. Potter!- disse ele com um sorriso no rosto enquanto abria a porta, mas logo sua expressão se tornou séria ao ver quem estava em seu hall de entrada.

-O que você faz aqui?- perguntou o Agora-Nem-Tão-Alegre-Potter.

-Prazer em te ver de novo também- eu disse enquanto ia entrando, sem ser convidada, de nariz empinado, no apartamento. Oras, eu sou Pansy Parkinson, e isso já diz tudo.

-Eu não disse que tinha prazer em te ver. -disse ele, áspero, mas mesmo assim fechou a porta e se virou para mim. - Eu perguntei o que você está fazendo aqui. - ele cruzou os braços sobre o amplo peitoral. Droga, até que ele tinha ficado saradinho depois que saiu de Hogwarts.

-Como eu creio já ter dito antes "_Tenho hora marcada para uma exclusiva com o Sr. Potter". _-falei com minha voz, agora já um pouco menos profissional, enquanto sentava no enorme sofá na luxuriosa sala de estar do apartamento de proporções épicas.

-Eu não falei que você podia sentar ai.

-E eu não falei que queria te entrevistar, mas é a vida colega. -falei com um dar de ombros.

-Ex.

-Que?

-Ex-colega.

-Tanto faz. Será que podemos acabar com isso logo?

-Quanto mais rápido, melhor. - disse ele enquanto segurava uma enorme porta de vidro aberta, como se dissesse "_É por aqui". _E eu que não sou burra, me levantei do sofá e fui por ali.

A porta dava para uma grande varanda, claramente ela só existia por causa de um feitiço, pois era impossível que aquilo coubesse entre aquelas casas, ou que estivesse ensolarado e quente já que estávamos na chuvosa e fria Londres de Dezembro. O piso parecia mármore branco aos olhos mais desatentos, mas quem dedicasse alguns segundos a mais de atenção ao chão via que era marfim. Uma piscina em forma de campo de quadribol ficava no centro do pátio, e, opostos entre si, uma versão mais baixa dos aros do jogo, parecendo então, o lugar perfeito para uma versão aquática do esporte mais famoso do mundo bruxo. Havia também, perto da piscina, uma mesa circular vazada em rococós e duas cadeiras, também vazadas, dispostas uma de frente a outra. O conjunto em metal branco.

-Jardim legal o seu. - disse enquanto andava em direção as cadeiras, e, cada vez que eu colocava meus pés no chão, uma luz verde e prata irradiava do piso. Sim, eu sou uma Sonserina assumida, obrigada. E do mesmo modo, atrás de mim, vinha Potter, com a diferença de que dele, a luz que criava uma aura a sua volta, era vermelha e dourada. Hunf, Grifnória. Tsc, tsc, tsc.

-Valeu. -falou o homem do recinto, se sentando na cadeira a minha frente. – Aceita alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigada. E dispenso suas boas maneiras. Estamos aqui a negócios, e nada a mais.

-A negócios?-disse com escárnio- Ah, por favor! Guarde essas mentiras pra quem não te conhece. O que você quer?

-O que eu quero? Você sabe exatamente o que eu quero! Eu quero fazer uma entrevista!

-Pansy Parkinson querendo _trabalhar?_ Quem você acha que esta enganando?

-Oras! Se você tem _tanta_ certeza assim porque não me diz logo o que você acha que eu quero?- eu gritei me levantando em um átimo.

-Eu vou te dizer o que eu acho que você quer!- gritou ele, ainda mais alto que eu. Ele, agora de pé, em um passo se aproximou de mim e selou seus lábios nos meus. Foi um beijo urgente e eu o retribui com a mesma, ou mais, intensidade. Havia anos, ainda em tempos de colégio, tínhamos tido um caso. Primeiras trocas de carinhos e mágoas do amor. Tudo resgatado ali.

-Desculpe- ele disse enquanto se afastava de mim, eu ainda de olhos fechados. - Eu... Eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu... Eu perdi o controle e... E...

Foi a minha vez. Calei sua boca em ardente beijo. Ele me pegou no colo e entramos na piscina. O beijo foi se tornando mais intenso. Carícias mais ousadas e pensamentos obscenos foram aparecendo em nossas mentes que estavam em sincronia, assim como nossos corpos, que estavam conectados.

-Não me deixe sozinho por tanto tempo de novo. - ele sussurrou entre gemidos em meu ouvido.

-Nunca mais.

* * *

**N/A:**Que tal uma review? Reviews deixam escritores felizes! E escritores felizes escrevem fics melhores! Aí todo mundo sai ganhando, legal né?

Beijos da Tia Nati!


End file.
